


[Comm] A night with screams and howls

by Olemgar



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Forests, Gay, Gay Sex, Hybrids, M/M, Rape, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olemgar/pseuds/Olemgar
Summary: "Sometimes, the night can be serene and calm. But this night, the forest is filled with screams of lust and anguish."This was my first time writing non-pokémon stuff, but it surely was interesting trying something new. I hope people enjoy this short story I got commissioned to do. Special thanks to DuskyCupcakes for the help with proofreading.This was commissioned by an anonymous user.





	[Comm] A night with screams and howls

A night with screams and howls  
By Olemgar/rodrigulino

Story contains: Male/Male, Anthro on Human, Non-con, scratching.

"Hurry! We can't let them get any of the others", screamed the ranger, running through the dark mass of the forest, only accompanied by his duty colleague, both already tired from the pace they were taking and the dread of what might be lurking in the area, waiting to pounce on them at any second.

Matthew, an Asian American man with brown hair and a goatee, was running towards the central area of the park, where sightings of the aggressive creatures had been reported, and with not many men on duty, he had decided to take it upon himself and his coworker to go and capture the beast.

For a week now, weird things had been happening in the region. Rumors about big and furred creatures attacking lone hikers and rangers, taking them far away from any crowd and raping them, leaving them with nothing but shredded clothes and abused private parts. At first, it was only a victim or two, which didn’t draw that much attention to the case, considering illegal sexual activities weren’t anything new in the park they worked, but for the last 2 days, many more victims were found in the same condition, which did raise some questions about why was this happening so much.

Today was supposed to be a break for all of the workers in the Gullin Park, a day without any visitors and only parties being thrown by anyone who brought some good beer or other snacks. But that came to a half after loud and desperate screams were heard through the workers’ radios. Matthew recognized that scream, it was from a friend of his, Lucas, screaming “PLEASE HELP! IT’S COMING AFTER ME! PLEASE HEEEEEE-” before the audio cut off. And now him and Adam, his coworker, were rushing to reach the area Lucas’ signal was last transmitted from. 

“You think something really caught Lucas? He was armed and shouldn’t have trouble defending himself!” The buff Ranger Adam asked, still flabbergasted that these things were happening at all.

“I don’t know… But I’m not just gonna wait to find out, we gotta find him and make sure he’s okay!” Matthew was carrying with him a tranquilizing gun and special bottles of instant nets, to make sure that whatever he found he could catch and keep his friend safe.

After several minutes of running, both men had reached the trail where Lucas’ signal had last come from. Matthew found it weird. “It’s quiet out here…” No birds on the trees, no squirrels, and no signs of Lucas. “Too quiet…”

As if in reaction to the ranger's thought, sudden noises came from behind him. He quickly turned to the source, only to see a huge shadow coming directly towards Adam. The buff man didn't have enough time to react, being pushed against the ground before he could even understand his predicament, upon hitting the ground letting a loud "Ouf".

Now that it stopped moving, Matthew could see it clearly. A giant furred creature, with a large snout and sharp claws on its paws, large yellow eyes and a tail moving back and forth. A giant wolf. But unlike him and the other rangers had seen before, this one was not in all fours, but instead it was on its two feet and had large arms holding his partner down. That wasn't a feral creature, but an anthropomorphic wolf.  
“ADAM!” Matthew ran against the creature, but when he got too close the wolf gave him a kick, throwing him far against a tree. The ranger flinched as his back slammed against the wood, getting the wind knocked out of him before hitting the ground and slowly regaining his senses. But what he saw after his mind cleared up made him wish he had fainted instead. Adam was on all fours completely naked, shreds of cloth all around him, being mounted from behind by the bipedal wolf, his face crying from the pain of being taken against his will.

Matthew, struggling a lot to get up, did his best to run up and save his friend. “DON’T!” Adam screamed at him with a lot of pain. “DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME, I’M FINE! GO LOOK FOR LUCAS, HE MIGHT BE IN BIGGER TROUBLE!”

Matthew hesitated with such an unreasonable request, he couldn’t just leave his partner being raped like that. “But-”

“NO BUTS! GO! MAKE SURE LUCAS IS SAFE!” Adam screamed again, grunting from the thrusts the wolf was giving him as tears fell from his face.

Although Matthew wanted to save him, he knew Adam was right. He turned his back to the scene of non-consensual sex and ran towards the trail, hoping Lucas would at least be safe. 

_________________________________________________________________________

He kept running and running. If creatures like this decided to molest Adam, maybe something similar or worse happened to Lucas! He picked up his pace, dodging trees and bushes, all the while keeping his ear open to anything that might sound slightly suspicious, but as he ran, he heard a sound far from subtle.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!” Matthew stopped dead on his tracks from the loud scream coming his way. He knew that voice! That was Lucas! He used all his remaining stamina and ran towards the scream. “PLEASE! STOOOOOOOOOOOP!” Lucas’ voice roared again, leading Matthew closer and closer to his goal.

He arrived close to his destination, a small clearing filled with wooden benches, before stopping to catch a break, almost out of breath, breathing hard through his mouth so his lungs could receive air properly. But as he stopped, luckily behind a very thick tree, he heard slaps and wet noises coming from the other sides, as well as low crying and pained grunting sounds.

Matthew spied, still hidden and unnoticed, only to confirm his fears. "It seems I'm too late…" He whispered to himself as he saw his friend Lucas, a white-skinned man, laying on the ground on his back naked, his legs spread and cock erect, as a big and thick-furred creature jamming his own length inside his buddy. Lucas' face was wet from tears and his eyes looked tired. It seemed he had been in that situation for a while now.

Matthew wanted to save his friend, but he was afraid. If he acted now, the big thing could severely injure Lucas. He couldn't do anything besides wait for an opportunity to save his ranger friend. What truly surprised Matthew was the fact that, unconsciously, his hand was already on top of his crotch, and blood had already pumped towards his lower body. He was getting aroused by seeing his best friend get raped.

He instinctively pulled down his pants and underwear and started to masturbate, pumping his hand up and down along his cock as he watched that creature ravage his friend, who was sobbing from the rough treatment the bipedal thing was giving him. Matthew muffled his mouth with his other hand, not wanting to startle the creature. As he kept watching the little show, he noticed that the fiend had lots of features of a wolf, but also a lot of features of a bear, almost as if it was some kind of a hybrid from both species. 

With a loud roar, the hybrid gave one last push into Lucas’ rear and pumped seed deep into him, his throat rumbling as he scratched the white ranger’s side, making blood leak to the ground, coloring the green patches of grass with red. The feeling of being filled made Lucas faint, his face remaining in a sad and pained expression.

Seeing the wolfbear finish inside his friend pushed Matthew over the edge, giving a last stroke with his hand before ejaculating, covering his own length and hands with his virile sperm. He panted through his hand, basking in the faint afterglow, while never taking eyes from the scene. As his breathing started to normalize, the hybrid stood on it’s two feet and grabbed Lucas, taking his unconscious body and placing it on his shoulder, and headed to the other side of the clearing.

The Asian American ranger quickly pulled up his underpants, covering his leaking and half-erect cock, and his pants to cover his lower body to try and follow the thing that took his friend, but on a slow pace to reduce any sound his feet might make. The creature disappeared into the forest, but Matthew used his skills to track it down. He followed the footprints and moved plants for several minutes, with his ears open to anything that could try to ambush him from the side and behind.

But he was not fully prepared, for he had not considered the top of the tree, which is where the sudden sound of a paw leaving the wood came, drawing the ranger’s attention. But he didn’t have enough time to grab his weapon before the wolfbear already pounced on him roughly, pushing him against the ground with its large paw, scratching his face with the sharp claws, enough for some blood to escape the wounds.

Matthew struggled against the muscled being, trying to reach for the weapon on his back, but the creature pressed his body more strongly against the dirt below, forcing his face against the dirt, making Matthew eat grass against his will. 

“Get off of me, hellish creature!” He screamed, muffled by the dirt surrounding his face, his force slowly depleting as he kept the struggle against the clearly stronger body. “Let me go! Give me back Lucas!” 

The creature only snarled in response, slowly taking in the sights of the well-built ranger, examining his clothing and the dangerous piece of gear on his back. The wolfbear takes the gun in his hand and takes it to its maw, biting it fiercely and turning it into only scraps of metal. With the ranger unarmed, the anthro creature snuck his paw underneath Matthew, quickly taking him off the ground and onto his shoulder, running on its two paws as the ranger kept screaming.

Before he could even realize, Matthew was taken to a clearing he was used to, almost as if it was somehow hidden from the remaining park. The anthro let Matthew fall on the ground with a rough thud, not caring anymore about any potential threat.

As Matthew quickly rose to try and fight the creature, he noticed from the side of his eye a familiar person in the vicinity. It was Lucas, completely naked and scratched, unconscious but still breathing, with white liquid dripping from his asshole.

“You MONSTER!!! HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THA-” The ranger screamed, furious by the sight of his friend being violated, only for the creature to press its paw against Matthew’s head, pushing him down once again, this time with his back to the ground. As he weakly struggled, the hybrid launched the paw and quickly tore up Matthew’s clothing, leaving him naked and with a half-erect length, being filled by all the adrenaline he felt at the moment.

Matthew tried to cover his growing length, but he was stopped by the wolfbear’s strong arms grabbing and holding both of his down, causing him to be unable to move even an inch from the position he found himself in. “L-Let me go!” The ranger screamed in despair. That thing wouldn’t try to do the same to him, right? He had just finished with Lucas mere minutes ago. The ranger tried to calm his mind with those thoughts, but his fears grew again as he looked down and saw the monstrous thing hanging between the anthro’s hind legs. It was gigantic, or at least much bigger than the average human cock, which Matthew wasn’t entirely unfamiliar with, but still big enough to instill panic inside the man.

The creature didn’t waste time and pushed himself deep inside the ranger’s unlubricated ass, grunting with satisfaction as the man barely held back a scream of pain and agony. It was way too big! There was no way he was going to survive if the beast decided to go all the way. Tears quickly formed around his eyes as he gritted his teeth. “P-Please! Stop that!” 

The wolfbear stood there for a few seconds, letting half of his huge length rest inside of him, before pulling back slowly, leaving only the tip inside and slamming it again inside, this time going a little deeper. The creature roared from the pleasure of the tight space, while the man cried from the painful penetration. He tried struggling, but his arms refused to even budge against the creature’s enormous strength, which only seemed to please it that much more, seeing the pathetic human think he could somehow try and escape its grasp.

The hybrid roughly slammed again and again against Matthew, and after only a few minutes, roughly pushed itself almost three fourths of the way inside the man’s ass as its member erupted into a torrent of thick white seed, covering his victim’s inner walls with the musky seed and claiming it as its property.

Matthew barely had time to breathe before the anthro roughly grabbed hold of his torso and spun him around until he was on all fours, its claws cutting some of his skin in the process. In an instant, that thing was already hunching over him/crouching? in front of him, holding his still cum-stained rod right in front of his face. Matthew tried to resist by keeping his mouth shut, unwilling to take the member that had just been inside his ass in his mouth, but that didn’t matter for the beast. It moved its claws alongside Matthew’s back, tearing open new wounds and making him scream, seizing the opportunity to quickly shove its member inside, covering the inside of the ranger’s mouth with seed and his own juices.

The musk was proving to be too overwhelming for the man, his mind starting to lose sight of what was happening, for the creature couldn’t wait and started thrusting again, shoving more of its meat down Matthew’s throat. The stream of tears on his face got more intense as the huge rod made him unable to breath each time it was fully thrusted down his throat, making him gag, but that wasn’t enough to keep the cock from continuing to rape his face.

That monster once again pushed hard against the man’s face, hilting itself completely before shooting the warm white milk down his throat, the torrent of sticky spunk? flowing directly to his stomach. The hybrid roared as it reached its climax, clutching the man’s side and drawing more blood from the wounds on his delicate skin.

The beast moved back, its cock making a popping sound as it left Matthew’s mouth, leaving the man gasping for breath , but it still didn’t seem satisfied. Every last inch of Matthew’s mouth was covered in the creature’s cum, which he tried to spit out but with such an amount he could only do so much. The creature rose up and started walking around him, stopping once it had once again positioned behind him. Now that its tool was properly clean, it was time for another session in the man’s hole.

The man whimpered as he felt those huge claws holding his ass cheeks, but he didn’t struggle, for he knew that would be useless at this point, so he surrendered his body to be raped by the beast. Like a stab, Matthew felt that huge tool inside him again, making him spew saliva and cum on the ground from the strength of the thrust. 

The creature was much more lubed this time, and Matthew’s rear seemed to be getting used to it, so the wolfbear managed to go back and forth much more easily, finally succeeding in thrusting its entire cock inside the man. The creature’s thrusts made rough slapping sounds with each push, the skin on the man’s behind turning red from the impact.

In due time, the beast violently pushed one last time, grazing the man’s back painfully and roaring loud enough for the whole clearing to hear, shooting spurt after spurt of virile cum inside the man’s tight hole, who at this point was with his head in the grass, crying softly from the whole ordeal he had just been through.

The creature didn’t remove its cock from his insides this time, but instead slowly laid itself on top of Matthew, forcing him to the ground, his body completely covered by the wolfbear. The weight of the creature caused him to panic a bit, but with so little strength left in his body, he couldn’t do much. As a few moments passed, he began to hear snoring, realizing the hybrid had fallen asleep right on top of him. The ranger could feel his consciousness slipping as well, for he was in dire need of rest after having spent so much energy, even if unwillingly. Matthew slowly closed his eyes, wondering if he and Lucas could somehow manage to escape this thing, or if they would be kept there as their sex slaves for as long as they lived.


End file.
